Hange Zoe
Do you people know why we the Scouts have shed so much blood?! To take back our freedom from the Titans! I was willing to sacrifice my own life for that cause! Hange lecturing Pastor Nick Stats Name: Hange Zoe Species: Unicorn (Formely Human) Age: Mid 20s (Seasons 8-11) Early 30s (Season 12) Status: Alive Family: Unknown Overview Hange Zoe is a section commander in the Survey Corps in charge of the Fourth Squad. Hange conducts research on Titans to the point of being obsessed with them. As a result, she is deeply interested in Eren Yeager and his ability to transform into a Titan. Appearnce Hange has wide, light brown eyes and medium-length dark brown hair that she often keeps tied up in an unkempt high ponytail with bangs parted down the middle. During the Battle of Shiganshina Hange's left eye was badly damaged;8 as a result, she now wears a fitted black eye patch with a thin strap to cover it. As a constantly busy person, her hair is thrown up very quickly and is usually oily and unclean.9 Hange wears square, thick-rimmed glasses that have bands strapped around her head to keep them from dislodging during combat; but when she is out of combat she wears thin oval-shaped glasses, still keeping the bands on her head most of the time. She is occasionally shown pulling her glasses up onto her forehead from time to time, often to indicate seriousness or anger. Hange is often seen wearing the normal Scout Regiment uniform with a yellow button-down shirt underneath. When on missions or business, she wears a green Scout Regiment cloak. Personality Hange is not a character with a solid personality; her emotions are often broadcast in the most intense way possible. To many people, she appears as an energetic and quirky scientist, with a unique way of conducting both herself and her work. However, Hange is able to keep a level head in perilous situations while making quick, solid decisions; ordering those below her while simultaneously showing concern for their well-being and the success of the mission. She explains that she at first had a very hateful heart when she joined the Scout Regiment, but when she kicked the head of a 3-meter Titan she was shocked at how abnormally light it was. This drove her to take an extreme and outside-the-box approach to Titan research. Hange showed great compassion for her Titan test subjects, even crying when she was forced to put Beane in severe pain for an experiment. Hange developed relationships with the Titans, and when they were killed she had a complete meltdown. Hange is a genius, using her brain for the benefit of humanity. As a leader, Hange excels and she is able to easily figure out complex problems and create plans for her teammates to carry out. However, despite her cheeriness, in an interview, Hajime Isayama said that he believes Hange to be the scariest character when angry. This trait is heavily emphasized when she threatens to drop Pastor Nick off the edge of Wall Sina for not giving her the information she requested. This change of character is often marked by Hange putting her glasses on top of her head, and her cheery nature can be seen returning when she puts them back down. Story A Choice with No Regrets: Part One Hange is among the many surprised recruits present when Levi, Isabel Magnolia, and Furlan Church are introduced to the Scout Regiment as new recruits. Along with Moblit, she enthusiastically watches Levi demonstrate his omni-directional mobility gear skills during training, commenting on how individual skill and style weigh in on performance and outcomes in battle. Ilse's Notebook: Notes from a Scout Regiment Member Hange is impatiently waiting to leave Trost District for the 49th expedition outside the Walls, wanting to capture a Titan to study. She tries to convince Levi and Miche Zacharius to help her capture one but they both dismiss her. After the expedition has begun, she attempts to convince the commander, Erwin Smith, to authorize a Titan capture operation, but he refuses. She then takes her frustration out on Oruo Bozad, telling him how important it is to study targets if they are going to win while choking him. After this, Titans are sighted in the vicinity and as the Scouts prepare themselves, Hange runs ahead and attempts to lead a Titan to the Walls. The Titan briefly chases her but suddenly changes course and runs to a spot in the woods. Hange follows it and tries to communicate with it, but the Titan does not pay attention. Taking advantage of the Titan's distraction, Oruo attempts a surprise attack, but stops when Hange asks him to, and is caught by the Titan. However, Levi kills it and saves Oruo, much to Hange's disappointment. Hange and the Special Operations Squad then find a notebook and the corpse of a Scout Regiment soldier named Ilse Langnar. Upon reading the notebook, Hange returns Ilse's belongings to her parents and is able to convince Erwin to authorize capture operations. A short while after, with the help of the Special Operations Squad, Hange is able to successfully capture Titans with no casualties. The Struggle for Trost arc Hange later appears leaving Trost District on another expedition with the Scout Regiment.13 As Hange gleefully awaits the mission departure by the gate, she teases Levi for the large amount of fanfare he is receiving from onlookers. She states that she hopes to see an Abnormal Titan on the missions, and Levi retorts that she is an abnormal. After the Scout Regiment departs, Hange is next seen excitedly flying through an abandoned town using her omni-directional mobility gear. Hange grabs a Titan's attention, promising that she is not going to hurt it, and when the Titan swings at her, she easily evades it and kills the Titan. Eve of the Counterattack arc Hange and Miche are assigned to take Eren to his court hearing in front of the leaders of the Military. She is present with the rest of the Scout Regiment as Levi beats up Eren and checks on his condition after the tribunal is over, noting that Eren's lost tooth grew back.2 Later, when Eren and the Special Operation Squad are at the former Scout Regiment Headquarters, Hange explains that she is in charge of experimenting with captured Titans Sawney and Beane and begins to prep Eren on previous experiments, but noting his enthusiasm to learn, ends up talking all night until morning. They are then interrupted with news that Beane and Sawney are dead. Rushing to the site, Hange cries at the loss of her Titans. She later moves forward with her experiments on Eren. When it turns out that Eren cannot turn into a Titan at will, Hange is a little disheartened. However, seeing Eren's Titan hand later on causes her to react over-excitedly and breaks the tension between him and the Special Operations Squad. When she excitedly runs to Eren and touches his Titan arm, she burns her hands on the exposed muscle. When Hange finds a teaspoon being clutched by Eren's Titan arm, she concludes that Eren's Titan powers are only awakened when he has a clear objective in mind, such as the moment when he defended Mikasa and Armin from cannon fire. She also hypothesizes that this switch must have a good reason as well as being connected to the Titan's nature. The 57th Exterior Scouting Mission arc During the 57th Exterior Scouting Mission, a Female Titan attacks the Scouts and decimates their ranks. After the Female Titan is lured into the Scouts' trap in a Forest of Giant Trees and captured, Hange mockingly explains to it that the Special target restraining weapon is designed so that the more her wounds heal the more her joints will be immobilized.6 When Eld Gin wonders why they were not told of the plan to capture the Female Titan in the Forest of Giant Trees, he speculates that Erwin only told those who were in the regiment before the fall of Wall Maria to be sure they were not spies and that Hange is among those who were notified.6 The Female Titan lets out a deafeningly loud roar, leading numerous Titans begin to swarm the area and attack it. When they begin to devour her, Erwin orders all squads to engage the Titans and defend the Female to the death. Hange fights relentlessly among her comrades but to no avail. The Commander, realizing that all is lost, orders his soldiers to pull back and return to Calaneth District.6 As they retreat from the forest, Hange asks Erwin why he ordered Levi to resupply and split off from them. Erwin asks her if she saw the Female Titan's operator get eaten along with the Titan itself, and Hange realizes with horror that their enemy is still alive. Assault on Stohess arc During Annie Leonhart's rampage through Stohess District, Hange again uses the special target capture weapons to halt her. After capturing Annie, Hange goes to the ground and holds her sword to Annie's eye, telling her she is too far in to get Titans to devour and free her this time. She then states that she will be the one to devour her and that she will get all the information she can from her. Her taunts provoke Annie into lashing out, and Hange is forced to retreat to the rooftops as Annie breaks free. Hange laments that they did not have enough traps and orders her squad to follow Annie.15 As Eren enters the battle in his Titan form, Hange observes that he is retaining control of his Titan. Eren begins pursuing Annie and Hange orders her squad to split up and work their way around over the buildings as the two combatants enter an open area of the district. Moblit notes with terror that the two Titans might destroy the entire district, but Hange orders him to follow Erwin's plan. Eren manages to immobilize Annie at the base of Wall Sina, where she encases herself in an impenetrable crystal. Hange orders the crystal containing Annie be moved to safety and worries for the future of the Scout Regiment after the failure of this mission. Annie is later brought deep underground and kept under the Scout Regiment's custody. Clash of the Titans arc While Scouts haul Annie's crystal away, Hange stands by and assures she is secured with ropes and a tarp. She then notices many of the Scouts are surprised by something and runs over to see that there is a giant Titan within the hole in the Wall made by the Female Titan's attempted escape. Moblit asks her for orders, but Hange stares in shock, wondering how the Titan could be there and if it was just coincidence or if all the Walls are filled with them. Her thoughts are then interrupted when Pastor Nick slaps his hand on her shoulder and tells her not to let the sunlight touch the Titan. At Nick's direction, they climb on top of the Wall and she has the Titan covered with a makeshift tarp. She then asks Nick why the Titan is in the Wall and why he had kept quiet about it. However, Nick dodges her questions by blaming the Scout Regiment for the current situation and, saying that he has business to do, requests to be let down from the Wall. Hange then becomes furious and grabs Nick’s shirt, holding him over the edge of the Wall and telling her squad to stay back. She then laments about the morals of the Scout Regiment and their desire to take back freedom, demanding that Nick speak. When he refuses, Hange moves to drop him off the edge, but Nick stops struggling and claims that his life is not worth revealing his information. He begs God to deliver him. After a brief hesitation, Hange throws him back onto the Wall and sits on the edge, claiming it was all a joke. She then asks Nick if all the Walls are filled with Titans, shaking. Moblit approaches her and Hange expresses her fear of the unknown, claiming not to have felt this way since her first time outside the Walls. Following the news that Wall Rose has been breached, the Scouts prepare for their journey from Stohess to Ehrmich District. Ignoring how close they are to departure time, Hange studies something under a microscope until Levi comes to retrieve her. She joins him in a wagon along with Pastor Nick, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. Though Armin is surprised to see a priest from the Order of the Walls, Hange brushes his presence off with joke. More seriously, she explains that Nick is coming with them to witness reality, to see if that changes his willingness to speak. Hange speculates that what Nick knows could be more important than the fate of humanity and that is the reason for his silence.17 Levi notices the shard Hange is holding and asks about it. She explains that it is a hardened skin fragment that remained behind even after Annie exited the Female Titan. It did not evaporate or disappear, so Hange compared it to a piece of the Wall. She discovered that their compositions were nearly identical. The Walls must be made of humongous Titans and their surface is constructed with hardened Titan skin. Hange points out that plugging the breach in Wall Rose would be difficult without the right-sized boulder, but Eren as a Titan might be able to use the Titans' hardening ability to seal the hole in the Wall. Armin adds that they could also use that ability to seal Wall Maria, and then there would be no need to lay supply lines down to Shiganshina. They could go at night while the Titans are inactive. Hange considers and agrees that if the group was small enough they could sneak all the way there. n Ehrmich, Hange takes stock of their situation and prepares her team for departure. When Levi brings Nick to her, after showing him all the refugees, she asks if he has had a change of heart. Nick is clearly distressed, but cannot tell her anything, saying that it is too great a decision for a single person. However, he can give her a name of a person the Order was instructed to monitor. She joined the Scout Regiment this year and she may know truths they are unaware of. However, the girl is currently on the front lines with most of the 104th.18 Sasha interrupts to hand Hange a message,18 which turns out to be a report on Annie Leonhart's background. According to the report, there are two other members of the 104th who came from the same area as her; Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover. During the 57th Exterior Scouting Mission, their unit in the long-range scouting formation was given false information that said Eren was in the right wing, which is where the Female Titan attacked. The members of the 104th are reluctant to suspect Reiner and Bertholdt, so Hange presses them for information regarding their behavior and any contact they might have had with Annie. Armin eventually realizes that Reiner had both the opportunity to learn Eren's true location in the formation and pass it on to Annie. Hange decides that when they next come in contact with the pair, the Scouts should act normally until the opportunity comes to lead them underground and confine them.19 She then takes a squad with her to rescue Historia Reiss and leads the Scouts to Utgard Castle, where there is a tower they can use to assess the Wall.18 Her squad arrives at dawn, just in time to rescue the cadets from the 104th, who had been trapped in the castle by Titans.20 Hange has everyone regroup on Wall Rose, where Ymir is pulled up on a stretcher. Meanwhile Historia speaks to Hange on Ymir's behalf, explaining that Ymir had transformed into a Titan to save them. Hange hears her out and says that despite Ymir's prior secrecy, the information she holds could be a treasure for humanity so she hopes they will get along.19 She also asks about Historia's real name, if Historia Reiss is related to the Reiss noble family. Historia confirms that is true, and seeing her downcast, Hange places a hand on her shoulder and tells her that it is nice to meet Historia. The Garrison's advance squad arrives and Hannes informs the Scouts that there is no hole in the Wall, at least not between Trost and Krolva Districts. With no Titans around, despite the previous sightings, Hange prepares for the Scouts to fall back to Trost. She discusses alternative methods of Titan entry with Moblit, but soon recognizes that Eren has fallen behind, talking to Reiner and Bertholdt. Shortly after, the two of them are attacked by Mikasa and they transform into the Armored and Colossal Titans in an attempt to kidnap Eren.19 Eren transforms into his Titan form and fights with Reiner at the bottom of the Wall, leaving Hange and the rest of the Scouts to face the Colossal Titan on top. Hange orders the Scouts to swarm him, but the Colossal emits a giant burst of scalding steam, forcing them back; this time, however, he does not disappear. Hange orders three of the four squads present to watch Bertholdt so they can kill him when he comes out. Capture is no longer an option. She takes the last squad along with her to chase the Armored Titan. Hange lands on Eren's shoulder to ask him if he can break one of Reiner's legs with one of his grappling attacks to buy him time to escape. Eren nods in understanding, to Hange's amazement and delight. Hange theorizes that the Armored Titan's body cannot be entirely hard like stone because he is able to move too quickly. Rather like armor in the past, there must be points where the joints are not protected to allow for movement. Mikasa uses this knowledge to cut through the backs of Reiner's knees, giving Eren an advantage in his fight.21 Weakened, Reiner roars to signal the Colossal Titan to fall on both him and Eren.21 Hange and the other soldiers nearby are severely wounded from the explosion caused by the Colossal Titan's landing and are unable to pursue Reiner and Bertholdt when they escape with a captured Eren and Ymir. Later that same day, Erwin arrives with reinforcements and the lifts necessary to move the horses over the Wall for a rescue mission. Hange rouses herself and asks for a map. She uses the map to point out a giant forest to the gathered Scouts. Even though Reiner and Bertholdt can change into Titans, she suspects that other Titans will still be a threat to them. After all that fighting they must be exhausted and they will need a safe and secure place to rest before attempting to absconding past Wall Maria. She tells the Scouts they have until nightfall when the other Titans cannot move. If the Scouts get can there before then, they might make it in time to rescue Eren.22 After the rescue party leaves, Hange crawls away and asks for a horse even though she is unable to stand. She wants to go to Ragako to investigate the Titan that cannot walk. Seeing her determination, Moblit tells her that he will go instead so she can stay behind.23 Some days later, Hange reports to Erwin back in Trost District, bringing Conny with her to confirm the findings in Ragako. Hange hypothesizes that the Titans fought within Wall Rose were citizens from there. Levi sours at the thought that he could have been killing humans this entire time, but Hange offers him some comfort in that there is still no solid proof of that. The Uprising arc Hange is later seen performing experiments on Eren's Titan form. After repeated transformations, Eren's Titan progressively becomes weaker and more deformed, until it eventually collapses. Hange and Mikasa try to free him from the Titan, but find that his body has begun to fuse to it. As Hange attempts to pull Eren free, she orders Moblit to make a sketch of it. Mikasa cuts Eren free, and Hange declares the experiment to be over. Soon after, Hange receives word from Moblit that Nick has been murdered. Immediately suspicious, She goes to the crime scene and interrogates the two members of the Military Police guarding the site, claiming to be an old friend of the victim. Upon observing Nick's corpse, Hange is able to note tell-tale signs of torture on him, and wounds on one officer's hands that suggest he took part in the beating. Pretending to believe the official story that Nick was killed in a robbery, Hange tells the policemen that once she finds the culprits, she will avenge Nick. Hange travels to the cottage where Levi's squad is staying to inform them of Nick's murder. Once she has recounted the full story, Nifa arrives with a letter for Levi from Erwin, which prompts Levi to have everyone evacuate the premises. After evacuating, Levi informs the group that the government has frozen all Scout Regiment activity, and that they have been ordered to turn over Eren and Historia. Upon also learning from Nifa that Erwin has been arrested, Levi decides to smuggle Eren and Historia into Trost to keep them out of the government's hands, and Hange agrees to lend him Abel, Keiji, and Nifa to help, while she and Moblit go to aide Erwin in the capitol. Arriving at the Scout Regiment's barracks, Hange and Moblit wait until the Military Police have departed to speak with Erwin. Hange informs Erwin of Eren's capture, and tells him her theory that Rod Reiss is planning on eating Eren to steal his Titan ability. Afterward, Hange and Moblit regroup with Levi's squad, who have apprehended Sannes and Ralph. Hange and Levi take turns torturing Sannes, who refuses to talk. After more torture only results in Sannes begging that they kill him, Hange and Levi leave and force Ralph, at knife-point, to read a script outside Sannes's door, making him believe he has been betrayed and is considered a lunatic by his comrades. This causes the man to break, revealing to Hange the secret of the Reiss family—the true rulers of mankind. After Sannes' confession, Hange mocks him at length, revealing the truth about Ralph's apparent betrayal. Sannes is deeply shaken, but he warns her that someone else will take his place and wishes her luck. Visibly shaken, Hange leaves the dungeon and enters a room, violently kicking over a table. Levi walks in on her outburst, and has her fill the rest of his squad in on her theory that Eren will soon be eaten. Hange and Moblit travel to visit Erwin again, bringing news of the Reiss family's true status. Erwin gives her the results of his investigation into the Reiss family's property, but before they can continue, Erwin receives word that he has been accused of organizing a murder. He orders Hange and Moblit to leave immediately, and names Hange acting commander of the Scout Regiment in his absence.27 Afterwards, she discovers Flegel being pursued by the Military Police, and carries him to safety. There, she learns what really happened to his father and attempts to persuade him to continue fighting in his father's stead. When he states they have already lost, Hange reminds him with a smile that the Survey Corps has always had a losing record. Using Flegel as bait, Hange lures three Military Policemen into a trap, tricking them into admitting that the MPs murdered Flegel's father. Hange and Moblit come to his aid, easily dispatching the three soldiers, and revealing that the "abandoned" buildings of Trost are actually full of citizens who have heard the police admit to framing the Scout Regiment.28 Hange and Moblit find Levi and his squad while they are interrogating a member of the Military Police, informing them that the military's coup has been a success. She goes on to tell them that the royal capital and the administrative district are now under Premier Zachary's control and that there has been no counter-rebellion so far. Although his squad celebrates, Levi points out that they still do not have any leads on Eren and Historia, but Hange claims that she may have the answer to their predicament. She shows them Erwin's report of his investigation into the Reiss family, explaining that the Reiss family was attacked and slaughtered on the day of Wall Maria's breach, with Rod being the only survivor. Hange takes special note of the fact that the chapel the family had been praying in when they were killed was also decimated, and that Rod used his own fortune to have it rebuilt in the following years. Deducing that the chapel must be important to him, Hange theorizes that it is where he is hiding out.29 Hange, Levi, and his squad arrive at the Reiss chapel, finding the hidden doorway to the caves below. While the interior MPs await them inside for an ambush, the Scout Regiment charges to open the door to the cave and roll in several gas canisters tied to barrels. They then charge in behind as Sasha uses flaming arrows to create a smoke cloud, and Armin fires flares to obscure them. During the battle, one of Kenny's subordinates fires a hook into Hange's right shoulder, throwing her into a Wall. Hange then crashes down on the floor.30 As Rod Reiss transforms into a Titan, causing the cavern to collapse, Levi orders Moblit and Armin to take Hange to safety while the rest of his squad saves Eren. After Squad Levi escapes the Reiss caves, they begin pursuing Rod, with Hange riding in a wagon due to her wounds. Hange notes that they now know that only people of the Reiss bloodline can use the Founding Titan's true power, and that if any Reiss member does get the power that they will be controlled by the ideology of the First King and will not free humanity. As it is decided that they will have to kill Rod Reiss, Hange asks Historia if she is really okay with it.31 Arriving in Orvud, the Garrison members stationed in the district are appalled to hear that the scouts do not want to evacuate the district, and Hange explains that the Titan is being attracted to the large populace, which is why they want to keep them in Orvud so they can direct where the Titan goes. As a backup plan in the event that the Garrison is unsuccessful in destroying Rod's Titan, Erwin has Hange and Moblit bring gunpowder, ropes, and a net, to Erwin while the Garrison tries to kill Rod with the wall's cannons. As Rod's Titan climbs up onto the Wall and kneels in front of it, Eren transforms and grabs the haul of gunpowder Hange brought, and uses it to blow apart Rod's head.32 Following the battle in Orvud, Hange attends Historia's coronation as queen of the Walls. Two months after Historia's coronation, Hange is actively engaged in running tests on Eren's Titan hardening ability in preparation for their journey to Wall Maria. She is seen in Trost District watching as a soldier lures a Titan into Hange's own invention which appears to be a Titan guillotine. As it crushes and kills a Titan, she and Moblit cheer and rejoice in the success of the invention. Hange states that they can run these all day without the need for soldiers fighting Titans or using cannons and other resources. She then turns to Eren and says that they can mass produce these and put them in every Wall city but interrupts herself when she sees Levi handing Eren a handkerchief for a nosebleed he has. Levi points out that Eren's body likely has a limit for what it can do, and Hange apologizes to Eren. Hange accompanies Eren to inquire with Commandant Sadies about his involvement with Dr. Jaeger. After listening to Keith's story, Hange becomes irritated. Deducing that he retired to the training camp out of feelings of obligation and inferiority to others, she claims that he ran away for a childish reason and tells him not to bring his feelings of inferiority into this matter.34 Hange is later present at a Military meeting headed by Dhalis Zachary. After the meeting ends, Hange meets with the officials in another room, where she is questioned about the contents of the bottle taken from Rod's bag. She states that she knows it is made from spinal fluid thanks to Eren and Historia, but claims that since it evaporates as soon as it touches air it is hard to research. She says that this stuff is far beyond their capabilities and questions what the Reiss family did if they created it. Hange participates in a meeting of a few Scout Regiment members in which she explains to Erwin all the information Keith gave to her and Squad Levi. Erwin and Hange speculate that Grisha may have wanted to help humanity but was unable to, and ponder what is in the basement of his house in Shiganshina. Hange is later seen in the dining hall, appalled at the soldiers' fighting over the food. The day of the operation, all soldiers are ready at dawn. Hange and other high-ranking soldiers exchange salutes with elite members of the other branches and then head to the Wall. However, the soldiers are surprised to see that the civilians know of the operation's goals and begin to cheer for the regiment. Although Hange and Levi are initially annoyed that word of their departure has spread, they are silenced by the sight of Erwin; ecstatic to have such fanfare for the regiment, cheering along with the civilians. On the way to Shiganshina, the soldiers come across a Titan near dawn. When the group illuminates the Titan, Hange briefly observes it, and orders them to leave it alone as it is shutting down due to lack of sunlight. Reaching Shiganshina, Erwin orders the scouts to switch to ODM gear. As Hange and Levi each fire off a signal flare, the two mention how odd it is that they have not seen a single Titan and that they are probably playing into the enemies' hands. After Eren succeeds in sealing the outer hole in Wall Maria, Hange's squad begins moving to the second gate to finish sealing the hole. Seeing a signal flare from Erwin, she orders her squad to take up positions atop Wall Maria. Discovering the Truth and Equestria On the way to Shiganshina, the soldiers come across a Titan near dawn. When the group illuminates the Titan, Hange briefly observes it, and orders them to leave it alone as it is shutting down due to lack of sunlight. Reaching Shiganshina, Erwin orders the scouts to switch to ODM gear. As Hange and Levi each fire off a signal flare, the two mention how odd it is that they have not seen a single Titan and that they are probably playing into the enemies' hands. After Eren succeeds in sealing the outer hole in Wall Maria, Hange's squad begins moving to the second gate to finish sealing the hole. Seeing a signal flare from Erwin, she orders her squad to take up positions atop Wall Maria. Struggle for Ponyville arc Hange becomes very interested in the history of Equestria, She and Twilight become very close with one another do to their love of research. Attack on Canterlot arc Hange leads her Squad in a battle against Queen Chryisals. Flight of the Crusaders arc Hange, along with Levi and Erwin travel to Fillydelphia to discuss Cozy Glow's situation. Civil War arc Hange meets with Twilight after her fight with Applejack. When Twilight ask her who's right, Hange informs Twilight that both she and Applejack are in the wrong. Twilight asks Hange what she means. Hange tells Twilight that Applejack is in the wrong for blamming the crusaders, and Twilight is in the wrong for fighting with her friend. The Lynch King arc Hange flies the Scouts airship in order for them to escape. She picks up the Crusaders after Sweetie Belle breaks her leg in the battle. Journey Across Diemensions Hange stays with Twilight. Raid on Manehatten arc Hange participats in the battle War For Equestria arc Hange and Twilight visit Eren in his room, and ask him what his plans are. Later Hange, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle are taken by a group of bandits who order them to take them to Zeke Yeager, and Levi Ackerman. As Hange Apple Bloom Sweetie Belle, and the bandits head into the Titan forest. where Zeke was being watched by Levi and 30 members of the Survey Corps, Hange hears the explosion of a Thunder Spear; she realizes that it came much closer than the forest. As the bandits. go to investigate, they all discover the remains of a wagon along with a Titan nearby. Hange then spots a soldier near the river and goes over to investigate; she is horrified to see that it is a badly wounded Levi.113 When a soldier volunteers to shoot Levi in the head as a precaution, Hange responds that there is no need to; recognizing the wounds as coming from a Thunder Spear, Hange proclaims Levi to be dead after suffering from severe internal injuries due to being caught up in the blast. Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle become distruat while the lead bandit goes to check for sure, but the nearby Titan begins to suck steam into itself and disappear; a fully healed Zeke then emerges from the Titan's stomach, much to everyone's surprise. Seeing how the bandits are distracted by the sight, Hange quickly takes Levi's body, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle, and escapes by diving into the river while being fired upon by bandits on horseback. Apple Bloom, ask Hange what she's doing, Hange tells them that she lied, and Levi is alive, but he is seriously injured but otherwise alive, and fine. After escaping their pursuers, Hange bandages Levi and fashions a sled to transport his body behind a horse. While transporting Levi, Hange, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle come upon Nova who is overjoyed to see they are Alright, and Hange explains the situation to her. Abillties Intelligence Her drive for knowledge of Titans often aides her in acquiring information, she will spend hours studying Titan subjects and Eren Jaeger when he is transformed. Thanks to information left behind by Ilse Langnar, she was able to get authorization for operations to capture and study Titans in the Scout Regiment despite being turned down several times. She is able to use her intelligence and wits paired with any means necessary to devise cunning plans and get people to do what she needs them to do, such as Pastor Nick. Omni-directional mobility gear She has displayed a lot of skill while operating her gear. Her passion for Titans, has her constantly very close to them and because of this, has developed an impressive reaction time that helps her to always slip through their fingers. Relationships * Levi Ackermann - Levi often uses insulting terms to refer to her and he seems annoyed by her eccentric behavior. She admires Levi's skill and works well together as senior members of the Scout Regiment.125 * Moblit Berner - He is Hange's personal assistant, he helped her with projects or with certain tasks. He became easily tired of her insane gestures, sometimes reprimanding her for dangerous actions. He often spent time trying to protect her from the test subjects.1021 Moblit dedicats his life to his work and to Hange * Eren Jaeger - She is one of the first to welcome him into the Scout Regiment, and is put in charge of studying him. She takes to this with great enthusiasm and infatuation.210 * Erwin Smith - He included Hange in top-secret missions such as capturing the Female Titan in the Forest of Giant Trees and in Stohess District. Erwin trusted Hange's tactics, strategies and gambles such as where the Armored Titan would stay to recover from his fight.61522 * Twilight Sparkle- Hange, and Twilight have a very close friendship with each other due to their love of research. Hange ask Twilight to tell her about Equestria, in exchange for Hange telling Twilight about the Titans, and Pardis Island. Killed Victims Directly One member of the Anti-Personnel Control Squad Failed Attemps Caven King Sombra Grogar Tirek Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Unicorns Category:Survey Corps Category:Military Category:Humans Category:Non Ponies Category:Heroes Category:Attack on Titan Characters